


Quiver

by aymr



Series: Queen Anne's Lace [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/pseuds/aymr
Summary: Edelgard and Constance has sex in the library. Set during the timeskip.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Queen Anne's Lace [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> they're fucking, harold! 
> 
> i'll proofread this when i get around to haha.

Their lips crashed together like a fervent storm. Blonde ringlets spilled across the spine of the scriptures against her back, her emperor’s lips indulging and drinking her presence without haste. In truth, she could barely recall what caused this to transpire and perhaps it would grant no merit for her to fixate on the causal relations between what was the trigger and what caused Edelgard’s greedy hands to claim her porcelain flesh as if they were spoils for her to own.

She could taste the lingering essence of bergamot against her tongue as she moaned as the fingers that came to caress the small of her back and oh, how Constance so easily arched against the mercy of her emperor. Her chest swelled, her heart beat fast as she felt the first nibble against the flesh of her neck. Constance’s breath hitched and she gasped at the pearly whites that sank into her skin, scraping against her – she couldn’t breathe, she could only grunt and groan as her standing legs trembled beneath Edelgard’s mercy.

How cruel of her to taunt her so… and she hadn’t even had her way with Constance yet!

“Shh… _quiet_ ,” Edelgard commanded, the firmness in her voice was indistinguishable. She wore her mask well and any tones of smugness could not be detected by the sorceress. “You mustn’t draw attention onto yourself, yes?”

“How cruel… your majesty – ah!” Her words interrupted by the involuntary moans that escape her lips as Edelgard’s hand traversed along the swell of her breast, stroking her in feathery light touches, as if to purposely illicit frustration within the blonde.

“I said be quiet…” The emperor husked, breathing against her ear and Constance shuddered at the sound of her voice involuntarily seducing her. Cheeks flushed red she merely swallowed and closed her eyes, submitting herself to her liege’s mercy.

Edelgard’s touch grows firmer and Constance’s resolve only wavers as the tension began building within herself. She arched desperately against Edelgard’s dextrous fingers, fondling her erect nipple beneath her sweater – a wanton whine escaped her before Edelgard silenced her with another crushing kiss, fuelled by the heat that lingered between the two. Her legs quaked and she could almost fall onto her knees as Edelgard mercilessly drew out her ministrations, rendering the ever so impatient Constance von Nuvelle to whine, to moan, to urge, and to taunt the emperor to have her way with the blonde woman.

With her teeth, Edelgard removed the pristine white glove from her hand before tossing it onto the ground. Her breath breathed hotly against Constance’s flesh and she instantly shuddered at every breath against her skin; her fingers clutched onto the emperor’s clothing as if it was the only crutch that could keep her still standing whilst Edelgard’s ungloved fingers make their warpath down along the slope of Constance’s body.

Desire stirred from within, she was _dripping_ with need as she allowed Edelgard to possessively mark her in shades of purple, in shades of black and blue. Edelgard always loved more possessively than she could’ve ever anticipated, as if she feared that Constance would someday leave her, as if their love is as fleeting as her very own life was. But little did she know that Constance’s body was a canvass for her to mark, for her to claw red trails along her flesh. From the day she boldly declared her love, she was ready to hand over her body and heart to the woman before her. There was both tenderness and ferocity in her movements, in the dimmed gaze that she met with her own darkened irises. There was pleasure in the pain and somehow, with Edelgard, she was alright with her marring her fair skin with these professions of affections.

“Hold onto me, Constance,” Edelgard ushered, as if it was a warning. Her other hand came to support her lover, to hoist her against the backing of the shelf behind her. Constance wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a deep embrace as she buried her face against the crook of her emperor’s neck.

Lightly, Edelgard trailed her bare fingertips along the plump flesh of Constance’s legs; she trailed in between carefully, as if knowing the other woman was sensitive to the touch. Perhaps it was the muffled whines or the pants or perhaps even the way how her hips arched against her fingertips, hoping for any form of friction to relieve herself.

“Impatient are we now?” A sultry chuckle escaped from the emperor’s lips. The heat only rose on Constance’s cheeks as she whined and groaned in frustration and perhaps, that was all it took for Edelgard to offer a sliver of mercy.

Her fingers hiked up along her skin, then her dress before pressing firmly against the fabric of her lingerie. Constance gasped, her arms clinging onto Edelgard tighter as she started rubbing tantalizing circles against her. Slow was her rhythm, firm was her touch as she teased her mercilessly. It was embarrassing to hear how slick she was and if she could, she would cease the wanton noises that escaped her lips but every time she encircled against her bundle of nerves, shock would jolt through her spine, causing her to involuntarily gasp and rock her hips against Edelgard’s dextrous digits.

“E-Edelgard…” Constance whined through the series of gasps and groans that she involuntarily elicited.  
“Yes, Constance?” Edelgard hummed whilst never ceasing the ministrations of her fingers. “If there is something you desire you must request it. Though, knowing you, I am doubtful you would struggle with asking for what you need.”  
“A-Ah… uhm…” Constance stammered as she managed to pull a distance between her and Edelgard to regard her properly. There was a struggle for the words to leave her lips so she pulled Edelgard into a fervent kiss.

Edelgard did not reject to such affections. They mingled, she could feel how _heated_ her lover was under her ministrations but she would not lie she enjoyed the sound of her submitting to her mercy, for her to shed the smugness and come undone to Edelgard’s accord. Thus, Edelgard moaned into her mouth, feeling the way how desperate Constance was as her tongue sought her’s out in a flash of heat, as her body desperately buckled against her fingers, as she trembled and fought hard to stay upright.

“Touch me, your majesty. Please… this is t-tantalizing…” Constance pleaded in between breaths and wanton moans from the way how Edelgard’s fingers were causing the ache within her to prolong.

“Good girl… you will be rewarded,” Edelgard breathed as she drew their lips apart. “Awarded handsomely…”

Without haste, she removed the barrier between Constance’s aching flesh and Edelgard’s finger tips in one swift motion with a more than compliant Constance von Nuvelle, allowing Edelgard to mold her body as if she was putty. In a flash, she pressed against Constance’s aching sex, feeling the slickness coat her digits and the wanton heat that emanated against her. In truth, it was a sight to marvel: the sight of Constance von Nuvelle pleading for her touches and yearning so desperately to be touched by herself. It was flattering but Edelgard did not idle; her fingers rubbed firm circles against her clit and Constance cried out her name as she shivered against her fingers. The faster she circled, the slicker her fingers became – each shuddering breath, each wanton plea and encouragement only fuelled her flames. So she shoved her against the shelves rougher, to ensure she would stay in her upright position. They were pinned against one another and they moved with such vivacity that some books collapsed onto the ground – ah, they were poorly shelved anyways. However, the sounds of books landing aground barely caught the eye of the couple as Constance muffled her cries against the crook of her lover’s neck and Edelgard’s circles increased in speed before thrusting two fingers inside.

Her slick heat enveloped her and she only stroked with a fervent urge to watch her lover be pushed over the edge of desire. They worked in tandem: the pad of her thumb circling against her nerves, her two fingers stroking and teasing her from inside. Even though she maintained the efforts to silence her cries, Edelgard’s name only came in the form of muffled cries and wanton moans against the crook of her neck. She felt the way how she convulsed, and clenched and drowned her presence – if Edelgard could, she would drink her presence until there was nothing left to indulge. Yet there was a twisted sense of pleasure feeling Constance writhe against her fingers as her breathes hasten, as the rhythm of her hips rock more eagerly and urgently.

Constance was hot for her emperor. Each stroke, each affirmative touch was fueling the tension that built at the pit of her stomach. Edelgard’s presence was intoxicating and the way she loved her was more than enough to rile her up at every turn. With each passing stroke and each passing thrust, her body only grew hotter and hotter until she felt all the tension in her unravelling. She cried out Edelgard’s name as her hips rocked maniacally ; her head jerk backwards and she only clenched around Edelgard’s fingers tightly until she had come down from her high.

Slowly, Constance allowed herself to breathe and for what felt like moment’s worth of respite – she grew flustered at the sight of watching Edelgard’s tongue wrapping around her own digits, lapping at Constance’s arousal.

“E-Edelgard! What are you doing? You’re the emperor! That is… that is…”  
“Hm?” She coyly cocked a brow at Constance’s direction. “Well, one must clean up after themselves. I wonder who could be—”  
“Ah--! The books! I must make haste to tidy them up, hahaha…” Constance laughed nervously before she bent down and started picking up the books and Edelgard offered her a hand with that.   
“Speaking of tidying… perhaps you should tidy what you were responsible for causing,” Edelgard suggested suggestively with a soft smile on her lips.  
“Well – naturally! I will make no haste to take care of what I am responsible for, your majesty.”


End file.
